


Just A Dream

by Twins_N_Fandoms



Series: Marrione's Birthday Collections [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twins_N_Fandoms/pseuds/Twins_N_Fandoms
Summary: Reyna had been dreaming for Jason all her life. But what she doesn't know, and what they do, is that their relationship was an illusion, a mirage, that it was just a dream. Regrets, cries, screams and accusations had been made but will all three of them understand... that all of it was just a dream? (JASPEREYNA Love Triangle) Early birthday gift from Mari.





	Just A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> M: HEY Guys! Trying to make my first songfic. Been chewing on the idea for three (four?) months (because Louise is too lazy). Hope you like it!
> 
> L: And here, I am, editing YOUR story. I don't owe you anymore episodes if you ask for.
> 
> M: As usual. The edits. But you do owe me a few stuff because it took you three (let's just go with four) months to actually make this.
> 
> L: Here's the key for the lyrics: Jason=bold, Reyna=Italics and Piper=Normal
> 
> L: At least I finished it!
> 
> M: It took you to be bored to finish this?
> 
> L: Yeah! I mean, no...
> 
> M: Yeah, right. This is a really advanced birthday drabble for you guys, since I'm having classes on that day.
> 
> L: Enjoy!

"Just A Dream" (originally by Nelly)(with Christina Grimmie)  
_Reyna_ , **Jason **,**** Piper

* * *

I was thinking about you  
Thinking about me  
Thinking about us  
What we gonna be  
Open my eyes...

It was only just a dream

* * *

Piper looked out the window, sighing. It was only really a dream Hera gave her. Their relationship was built on a foundation of lies. Should she tell Jason about this? Open his eyes and reveal to him he was just a dream?

She stared in Jason's direction, where he was chatting with Leo. She ran a hand through her hair, sighing once more.

She couldn't.

She loved him.

* * *

_Travel back down that road_

_Will you come back?_

_No one knows_  
_I realize_

* * *

Reyna banged her fist on her table. "I told you Octavian, no, I do not need your support!" She angrily yelled at the blond scarecrow, who was smiling smugly.

"But,  _praetor_ ," he said 'praetor' like he was mocking her. "You need the help. Jason Grace, the scoundrel, has been gone for two months! You need someone to carry your responsibilities and help you!"

* * *

**_It was only just a dream_ **

* * *

Reyna stood up. "I am NOT as weak as you say, Octavian. I can handle being praetor. I am praetor. I am still the superior of this legion and I absolutely REFUSE to be ordered by a traitor such as you. I WILL order you and YOU will do what I command you, with respect," She growled. "And I command you to get out of my sight! Right. Now!" She yelled, banging the door in his face.

* * *

_I was at the top and now it's like I'm in a basement_  
_Number one spot_  
_Now you find you a replacement_  
_I swear now that I can't take it_  
_Knowing somebody's got my baby_

* * *

Reyna slid down. She questioned herself.

_Is Jason coming back? Will he be back for me?_

A tiny spark of hope sparked and Reyna stood up.

If Jason was coming to her, she will NOT be seen weak.

(But can she still be strong when she founds out he came back - with another girl?)

* * *

**Now you ain't around, baby I can't think**  
**I shoulda put it down, shoulda got that ring**  
**Cause I can still feel it in the air**  
**See your pretty face**  
**Run my finger through your hair**

* * *

Jason woke up so fast, his heart pounding irregularly.

Jason's memory started coming back. He is starting to remember his friends from his old home. Dakota, Hazel, Gwen, Reyna... Oh, gods. He was sure that there had been a girl named Reyna.

Sure, Piper is smart, violent and cute. But that had made him feel guilty about his feelings for Piper.

Maybe Reyna and him aren't...well...officially together. But he knew he didn't reject Reyna.

* * *

**My lover**  
**My life**  
**My baby**  
**My wife**  
**You left me, I'm tied**  
**Cause I know that it just ain't right**

* * *

_Still._

_But will his old friends accept him again? Will he still be welcome in his old family?_

_Or will they no longer accept him as one of them?_

Jason let out a irregular tap of his fingers as his 'what-ifs' swirled in his mind.

He decided to think about this later. Right now, Jason was gonna sleep (and maybe recover more memories with Reyna).

* * *

I was thinking about you  
Thinking about me  
Thinking about us  
What we gonna be  
Open my eyes...  
It was only just a dream

* * *

Piper stared at Katoptris is her hand. The shiny 18-inch blade was gleaming in the sun.

She turned it in her hands, trying to find something in the blade. Something to clear her thoughts.

The blade rippled and it showed a vague image of a boy with blond hair and blue eyes with a girl of black hair and onyx orbs. She immediately knew it was Jason and another girl from his past life.

She let the blade fall to the ground as she cursed. The blade had followed her thoughts. Or maybe it was giving the solution.

She looked at it.  _Talk to him. Make your thoughts clear._ the blade seemed to say.

Piper shook her head. No. Jason was hers and she was for Jason. She knew where his loyalty lay.

With Piper.

* * *

**So I travel back down that road**  
**Will you come back?**  
**No one knows**

* * *

Jason loved the wind whipping on his face. They were on their way to Camp Jupiter.

But he was still haunted by the same fears he had.

_But will his old friends accept him again? Will he still be welcome in his old family? Or will they no longer accept him as one of them?_

He should've thought of them earlier.

What would they say if they saw him with Piper, a girl from their enemies?

Or better yet, what would Reyna think of him?

* * *

_**I realize, it was only just a dream** _

* * *

When Reyna saw Jason land, her heart fluttered.

"Jason," she whispered, barely audible.

Then her heart broke at the sight. Her flimsy, already-broken, hastily-repaired heart was shattered into a million more pieces.

With a  _greceus_ in his arms.

She felt a big ball of betrayal forming in her throat, as she made her way forward. No, she couldn't afford to be weak.

 _I am a queen, and a queen is not weak._ She thought as she faced Annabeth, which she decided was her Greek counterpart.

And she will play her facade over and over again if it meant that it could penetrate through Jason's skull that she yearned for him, and that she was hurt.

* * *

_Riding I swear_  
_I see your face at every turn_  
_I'm trying to get my usher on but I can't let it burn_  
_And I just hope you know that you're the only one I yearn for_  
_No wonder you'll be missing when I learn_

* * *

After all the racket the Greeks caused, Reyna flung herself to her room, slamming the door.

She let the tears flow as she took off her facade.

The big ball of betrayal had melted and had been replaced with anger during their talk about the quest of the Seven.

The bigger ball of anger that had threatened to choke her had evaporated, leaving behind an acid trail of hurt.

 _Is this how it feels to be like,_ Reyna thought.  _Is this how it feels to be like when somebody leaves you, and then you only learn its wrong to love?_

* * *

_Didn't give you all my love_  
_I guess now I got my payback_  
_Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby_  
_Hey_  
_You were so easy to love_  
_But wait, I guess our love wasn't enough_  
_I'm going through it every time that I'm alone_  
_And now I'm wishing that you'd pick up the phone_  
_But you made a decision that you wanted to move on_  
_Cause I was wrong_

* * *

She slid on the wall, burying herself in her thoughts. She didn't think about the pile of reports on her table, or the knock on her door, or anybody else. At this moment, she didn't think about her camp. She only thought of herself.

Jason had found another girl, and that was because when they finally knew each other's feeling for each other, she let him go.

She remembered that night, full of emotions and of kisses. Kisses that worked their way down her jaw, or kisses that trailed its way down her bare shoulder.

What she remembered most was the part Jason declared his undying love for her and how her heart fluttered furiously.

She had told him she felt the same for him and together, they made a pact about how nothing would ever hold them apart.

Reyna gritted her teeth, wiping the last tears away and forcing her mind to go into this special memory on the hills, underneath a tree.

 _But part we did,_ she thought bitterly.

* * *

I was thinking about you  
Thinking about me  
Thinking about us  
What we gonna be  
Open my eyes...  
It was only just a dream

* * *

_"I don't deserve you."_

_"You're not allowed to say that."_

_"Why not?"_

_"It's a breakup line. Unless you're breaking up-"_

_Jason leaned over and kissed her. The colors of the Roman afternoon suddenly seemed sharper, as it the world had switched to high definition._

_"No breakups," he promised. "I may have busted my head a few times, but I'm not that stupid."_

Piper ran over that memory a few times, grinning in her pillow. Before the grin faded, as a thought countered it.  _Vlaca,_ it hissed.  _Your so-called relationship is built on a bunch of flimsy Mist memories made by Hera herself._

She suddenly sat up so fast, she bumped her head on the deck up of her.

"Piper..." Lacy moaned sleepily, turning over.

Piper whispered a sorry before laying down once more, now wide awake.

Was it something more? Or was it only just a dream?

* * *

**So I travel back down that road**  
**Will you come back?**  
**No one knows**  
**I realize, it was only just a dream**

* * *

Jason shot Annabeth a look that said  _I got this._

"Terminus," he started. "It's me, Jason Grace."

The statue scoffed. "Of course I remember you, Jason. But that was before I thought you had better sense to consort with the enemies of Rome!"

Jason opened his mouth and closed them again. "They're not enemies-"

But the way his voice faltered as he let Piper try to talk to Terminus had betrayed his own statement. If they were enemies, would that mean he was an enemy of Rome too?

* * *

_**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up [x2]** _

_**And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything** _

Oh

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up [x2]_

**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up _[x2]_**

_And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them_

**_everything..._ **

* * *

"Welcome home, Jason, my fellow colleague," Reyna said dangerously as she stared at Jason and Piper clinging to Jason's arm.

When they finally had the chance to talk alone, he did so.

"Reyna," he finally managed to get her name out.

But by the way Reyna glared her wolf-glare at him was frightening enough; but her words had hurt more.

"You have no more reason to talk to me like that anymore, Jason. You gave away your position when you left. And now, you gave away the chance to even talk to me."

"How?"

Reyna's eyes settled on the brunette beauty dining with the Seven and Octavian, and when Jason followed her gaze, his own gaze fell.

* * *

_I was thinking about you_  
_Thinking about me_  
_**Thinking about us** _  
_**What we gonna be?** _  
_**Open my eyes...** _

_(_ Open my eyes _)_

_**It was only just a dream** _

(It's just a dream )

_So I travel back down that road_

(Travel back,  **Travel back** )

_Will you come back?_

(Down the road,  **Down the road** )

_No one knows_

(  **No one knows** )

_I realize, it was only just a dream_

( **No, no, no, no** )

* * *

Jason noticed the way when Reyna looked up at the Athena Parthenos and looked down. "It's beautiful," she smiled, her face red from crying after her friend, Scipio, had been suffering from a poisoned gryphon claw attack, which she had ended with her golden knife.

Jason figured she already lost a lot. Scipio, one of the few things that was left to her, had died. Reyna had lost another loyal friend.

So after the picnic Piper's cornucopia had produced, he met Reyna downstairs, preparing for a long journey to accompany the Athena Parthenos back to Camp Half-Blood.

"You're back." Reyna told him, her back still to him as she grabbed her golden knife and tossed it into her pack a little bit too hard.

"Yeah, I am."

"But you're not the same anymore, are you?" This time, Reyna faced him, searching his face for lies.

Jason hung his head low. "I'm not the same anymore," he paused. "I'm sorry, Rey, about Piper and coming back with Greeks-" he tried to add when Reyna cut him off with a sigh.

"Don't try to make petty excuses with me, Grace. I'm the one who should be sorry, imagining a future with you. After all, it was only just a dream. My mistake," she laughed without mirth as she turned back and put a few more items in her pack as she zipped it close. "I should be on my way," she said as she turned around and faced him. "Well?" she prompted him. "What else do you want to say, Grace?"

"I was thinking about what you said."

"Which part?"

" _It was only just a dream_. My relationship with Piper was built on Mist memories made by Her- Juno."

Reyna shouldered her pack, staring at the floor as she walked past him then lingered on the door. "Well then, Jason. You should've come home for your real friends instead."

* * *

I was thinking about you

( _Woooo_ )

Thinking about me

**Thinking about us**

( _Whooooo_ )

**What we gonna be**

( _Yeah_ )

Open my eyes...

(Open my eyes,  **Open my eyes...** )

It was only just a dream

( _just a dream_ )

_So I travel back down that road_

( **Whoo** )

 _Will you come back?_  
_No one knows_  
_I realize,_

( **Realize** )

_It was only just a dream_

* * *

Before they left, Piper tried to talk to talk to Reyna.

"Look, Reyna, I know we haven't got off on a good start but-"

"But there's nothing left to say, Piper." Reyna cut her off. "That rough start we had was because of Jason and I think you'll be pleased to hear that I told Jason it was just a dream. Being with him, I mean. That was only a dream."

Piper straightened up, as if some of the weight had left her shoulders. "Really?"

"Yes."

Piper looked down. "Did you know me and Jason were also built on just a dream?" she looked up at Reyna, who had a small smile lingering on her face.

"He already told me."

With that, Reyna walked away and joined Coach Hedge and Nico, glimpsing Jason and Piper for what might be the last time before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

_**No, oh** _

_**It was only just a dream** _

**Author's Note:**

> L: Okay, hey guys! It's Louise doing this author's note.
> 
> L: (wipes tear from right eye) My twin has moved on from one-shots and my edits to THIS. #Proudtwin (even if I typed most of this)
> 
> M: Stop the dramatics. I swear, you're the queen of drama.
> 
> L: And you're the queen of sarcasm. WELL, Imma just post this and continue reviewing (MAYBE TYPING MY FIRST MALCEYNA FIC :3)
> 
> ~Marrione & Louise


End file.
